Appelle moi dieu
by Takoisu
Summary: Malfoy est idolâtrer pas presque toute l'école, il a eu toutes les maisons dans son lit...   Mais il veut autre chose, quelque chose de plus sauvage et de plus imprévisible... Il s'attaque   donc à celui qui a vaincu. Ce ne serra pas sans risque et péril


* couples : drarry, un peu therry  
>* Possession : JKR évidemment.<br>* Disclaimer : c'est du Shonen est donc homophobes s'abstenir...  
>* Résumé : Malefoy est idolâtrer pas presque toute l'école, il a eu tout les maisons dans son lit...<br>Mais il veut autre chose, quelque chose de plus sauvage et de plus imprévisible... Il s'attaque  
>donc à celui qui a vaincu. Ce ne sera pas sans risque et péril...<br>Bonne lecture :d j'espère=.= désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe^^

Appelle-moi dieu

Kyaa! Kyaa! C'est lui! Malefoy!

Les filles, et certains garçons, courraient après leurs dieux, le plus beau gosse execo de l'École mais n'arrivaient pas à l'attraper.

Malefoy était le dieu du sexe de l'École jusqu'à samedi passé on a remarqué qu'il ne regardait même plus les fesses des gens (sacrilège O.O)

*Flash-back*

-Mal... Malefoy?

-Hum?

-J'aimerais sortir avec toi! cria la jeune inconnue ayant d'un coup le courage de soulever des montagnes.

-Non.

-Mais... Je... Même pas pour une nuit? (coriace la fille=.=)

-Non

-? Mais ce n'est pas possible! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?

-Hum... Non (il en a du vocabulaire Oo).

-Salaud!

La fille partie en courant en laissant Draco dans ses pensées un sourire aux lèvres.

Bon okay il n'avait pas été très sympa mais elle l'avait dérangé dans sa contemplation du beau brun...

*Fin du flash-back

Aujourd'hui 14 février jour du marathon est le jour le plus horrible de l'histoire pour nos princes. Bien sur certaines restaient simples avec des chocolats envoyés par hiboux (vous pensiez dans le bureau ? trop dangereux: risque d'être jeté par les adversaires)

Draco lui préparait SA surprise bien quoi? Sa nouvelle proie avait l'air d'être du genre romantique alors autant y aller à fond.

Harry, lui, courait dans les couloirs pour échappé à ses bourreaux.

Les filles devenaient folles, ne pouvant pas lui offrir en main (elles n'ont pas tous des hiboux!) commençaient à lancer leur chocolat truffé de sort en tout genre pour qu'il tombe a leurs pieds. Mais notre cher brun n'est pas dupe après tout il a bien vaincu face de serpent! Alors non elles ne l'auront s'apprêtait à tourner quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

-mais fait g...

ses mots lui restaient coincés dans la gorge en voyant qu'il l'avait percuté... Pourquoi au grand pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui? Il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal dans sa vie pourtant il pensait que si c'était ça il aurait dû faire sa béa en sauvant le monde non?

Trop concentrer sur le pourquoi c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe Harry ne remarqua pas que Draco le regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te cherchais Potter.

-Pourquoi? Récupérer mes fans?oh mais vas-y elles sont toutes a toi! Moi elle m'emmerde!

-Hum... Je ne pense pas j'en ai déjà beaucoup *nouveau sourire en coin.

-Alors quoi?

-Tient c'est pour toi dit-il en lançant un petit paquet emballé dans un joli papier or et argent.

-Que...?gêné?

-Quel vocabulaire (n/a: hé! c'est ma réplique ça!).

Au soir Harry restait seul dans le dortoir coucher dans son lit en regardant le petit paquet que Malefoy lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt.

-Du chocolat? Mais pourquoi? Il veut m'empoisonner? en plus je n'aime pas trop le chocolat...

Il hésitait à l'ouvrir mais il se décida quand même...

à l'intérieur il y avait quatre petits cœurs de chocolats différents.

Le premier était noir et amer emballé dans du papier bleu et bronze, Harry n'aimait pas ça...

Le deuxième à la liqueur finit emballé dans du papier jaune et noir, recraché dans la poubelle.

le troisième au chocolat blanc emballé dans du papier rouge et or, pas mauvais mais pas son style.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un et Harry avait que très peu confiance car il était emballé dans du papier vert et argent...

Mais il finit quand même pas y goûté d'abord chocolat noisette croquant puis un cœur praliné.

Il était délicieux et Harry trop occupé à le déguster ne remarqua pas l'ombre derrière sa fenêtre (oui il est dans une tour mais les ballets ça existe!)POV Draco:

draco était assis dans un fauteuil confortable et rigolait doucement avec un regard vicieux quand Blaise entra.

-Pourquoi ton ballet est là? tu es sortis?

-Hum? Ah oui.

-Dray avoue tu es partis mâter Potter.

-Hé hé mieux que ça...

-Comment ça?

- Je lui ai donné mes chocolats tantôt et il vient de les manger bons il n'a pas aimé Serdaigle et poussoufle a un peu apprécié gryffondor et a adorer serpentard...(n/a: vous n'aviez pas comprit les couleurs d'emballage?OO)

-Hohoooo. Notre petit saint Potter préférerait serpentard? Mais que fait-il chez les rouge et or?

-Tu te rappelles ce que ce Granger avait dit?

-De quoi?

-Désespérant... quand le choixpaux a été posé sur la tête de Potter, Potty à commencer à dire: "pas serpentard, surtout pas serpentard, tous sauf serpentard" Pourtant le choixpaux voulait lui dire qu'il y aurait bien évoluer mais il a continué alors il la envoyait à gryffondor. Si wesmoche ne lui avait rien dit il serait sûrement venu à Serpentard après tout...

-ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose tu sais.

-Tu crois? Oui c'est vrai c'est Saint Potter alors hein.-Hahahahahaha non mais tu t'es vu Dray? On dirait une demoiselle qui s'est entiché d'un prince charmant. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Zabini continua comme ça un bon moment jusqu'où le surnommé "Dray" commença à s'énerver et lui lança tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main.

-Mais Dray je pige...*reprend son souffle* toujours pas pourquoi Potter?

-J'en ai marre d'avoir des proies faciles.

-Alors tu t'attaques à Saint Harry-Le survivant toujours puceau Potter?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours puceau dit une voix dans leurs dos...

-Théo? Que veux-tu dire?

Théo profita de ce que ses deux meilleurs soient scotchés à ses lèvres puis continuèrent:

-Potter n'est pas prude pour un bras en fait on peut même dire qu'il fait comme Draco...

-HEIN?

-Ben oui il s'est fait les gryffy et les serdaigles et les poussoufles...

-Ben je lui ferais goûter au plus grand des serpentard!

-T'auras du mal il te hait t'as oublié? hé hé notre petit Dray va avoir du mal cette fois...

-Tu verras.

Et Draco partit avec Blaise sur ses talons en laissant Théo là...Théo pensa qu'il aurait dû se taire... Il n'allait quand même pas laisser Draco s'approcher de celui dont il était amoureux depuis deux ans quand même?

Il avait raconté des bobards pour énerver le blond mais apparemment ça le poussait encore plus à essayer... Juste pour une histoire de cul? Mais il n'est pas bien! Ou alors c'est qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer mais Draco serait lui aussi attiré par notre sauveur de la veuve t de l'orphelin...

Théo réfléchit encore un bon moment à toutes ses possibilités puis se décida: il aurait Potter avant Draco.

POV Harry:

notre Potty national hum... Harry Potter dormait encore quand Ron vient gentiment le réveiller en le secouant.

-G. ?

-Allez hop debout!

Harry eut du mal à émerger et tandis que les autres partirent en court il se rendormit. Une heure après il entendit des pas se rapprocher, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être un élève il se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva face à face avec Théodore Nott qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez les gryffondor? Comment t'es rentré?

-Je voulais te parler alors j'ai demandé le mot de passe à Hermione.

-Tu l'appelles Hermion. OO

-J'ai beau être serpentard j'ai des amis dans d'autres maisons et Hermione en fait partit.

-Oh... Et pourquoi tu voulais me parler?

-J'aimerais être ton ami...°ou peut-être plus°

-Gné? Hum Tu te sens bien?

-Hé hé oui je me sens extrêmement bien et je suis sincère.

-Mouais bon okay.

-Ah ben voila Harry! Et je dois te prévenir d'un truc: Dray veut te mettre dans son lit.

-Oh ça j'avais pigé.

-Hein?°le petit harry avait compris?OO°

-Je ne suis pas si bête rigolât-il.

Oui il avait bel et bien compris le "pourquoi" des chocolats et il contait bien faire tourner la fouine en bourrique.

Le lendemain:

Draco cherchait sa Némésis depuis le matin mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus commençait à s'énerver quand il aperçut la silhouette du brun au détour d'un couloir...

Aparement il discutait avec... un serpentard? Qui? Qui osait toucher à son Harry? Quand les deux garçons se rapprochaient trop un peu de Draco fonça vers eux et put remarquer que ce n'était pas n'importe quel serpentard, c'était Théo celui qui lui avait parlé des petits secrets de Potter deux jours plus tôt. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait l'air de le connaître aussi bien, Draco se sentit trahi. C'était juste parce qu'il ne voulait perdre son nouvel amant qu'il lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir? Avec lui c'est sur

il ne pourrait pas avoir Potter. Quand Draco voulu partir quelque chose l'en empêcha, Haar le regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Draco.

-Hein?

-Il t'a dit bonjour Dray rigola narquois Théo.

-Ah oui bonjour°theo m'a arranger le coup?°

-Au fait merci pour les chocolats j'ai beaucoup aimé.

-Mais de rien.

Harry avait fait son plan non il n'ira pas ds le lit de Draco mais il le ferait tomber vraiment sous son charme, il a beau être toujours puceau depuis l'affaire Cho il a appris à se servir de ses charmes surtout auprès des garçons... Harry le beau le fort au sourire étincelant et regard de brèze près des filles et le mignon Harry au sourire attendrissant et regard rempli de désir. Oui il avait beaucoup appris.

Alors il partit en lançant un regard aguicheur à Draco.

Draco lui n'en revenait pas, Po... Harry devenait son "ami"? sérieux? Mais ça va beaucoup l'aider ça!

Puis il regarda Théo qui souriait mais dont le regard était éteint.

Oui Théo avait bien compris Harry avait un faible pour Draco mais ne supportait pas que celui-ci veuille l'approcher juste pour être le meilleurs; oh non est pour ça il allait le faire tomber dans ses filets. À cette pensée Théo rigola car il savait déjà comment ça allait finir.

Au soir:

Draco se sentait mal, quand il avait vu Théo avec son Harry il en avait été jaloux et quand Harry lui avait sourit son estomac s'était mis à se tordre.

Est-ce possible, était-il amoureux? non bien sur que non n'est-ce pas?

Potter lui connaissait ses sentiments pour Drago mais Il ne lui rendait pas. Draco ne voyait en lui qu'un pied d'éstal.

Alors pour ça il se vengerait même s'il doit souffrir pour ça... Il avait prévenu Théo et avait aussi remarquer que le jeune homme avait peut-être un faible pour lui et il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir comme lui souffre alors autant à ne pas lui montrer ses sentiments pour le blond. Et d'ailleurs la seule personne au courant était Hermione qui elle comme Théo d'ailleurs est beaucoup trop intelligente pour son bien.

De son côté Théo aussi avait prévu quelque chose, si lui il ne pouvait pas l'avoir au moins il l'aiderait à être heureux.

Le lendemain:

draco avait enfin compris il... Hum... Était attiré par Potter... Pour l'instant il ne pourrait pas s'avouer autre chose... Alors il décida qu'il ferait tous bien pour l'avoir et essayer d'oublier cette histoire de proie. Pour l'instant...

Heureusement Il avait court des potions en première et deuxième heure avec les gryffon.

Il s'assit direct près d'Harry en surprenant les 3/4 de la classe, il regarda sur le côté et vu Granger avec un grand sourit coller sur sa tronche bonne okay elle savait quelque chose puis elle regarda Harry et son sourire s'agrandit puis elle se retourna encore(elle n'a pas mal au cou?) pour regarder Théo e lui fit un petit sourire incertain

.

Ah donc Théo sortait avec Granger ! C'est pour ça qu'il a sympathiser avec Harry°fais la danse de la victoire et du bonheur en même temps mais il n'avait pas vraiment compris...(n/a: lent à la détente le serpy).

Il voulut parler à Harry mais de que sa bouche s'ouvra un doigt se posa dessus:

-Chute fit Harry avec un regard rempli de malice.

Bon Okay Harry devait être malade, depuis quand il s'est fait cette tête? Et c'est quoi tous ces regards posés sur sa Némésis?

Après le cours Draco se précipita sur Harry et l'entraîna dans une salle inoccupée.

-Que?

-Écoute-moi et ferme là!

Draco ne tenait plus il savait que s'il ne lui disait pas maintenant il se le ferait piquer sous le nez!

-Je suis attiré par toi en fait non c'est plus fort donc...

-Hein?

-Enfaitlehainequejeteported'habitudec'esttransformé'aime!

-Répète moins vite...

-Je t'aime abruti!°super comme déclaration n'est-ce pas?°

-Merde.

Harry n'avait pas prévu qu'il lui dise ça, ça foutait tout son plan en l'air.

-Sympa comme réponse...

Non ce n'est pas ça c'est que... Tu veux juste coucher avec moi donc...

-HEIN? Comment tu sais ça toi? Enfin oubli , c'est du passé maintenant je suis fous amoureux de toi je pourrais même t'épouser!

-Vraiment? Alors si je te dis que je t'aime aussi tu serais prêt à attendre le mariage pour coucher avec moi? Tu arrêteras d'être le "dieu du sexe"?

-Tu... Tu... C'est réciproque alors? Hein euh oui je le ferais! Alors appelle moi dieu tous simplement rigola-t-il.

Harry se jeta à son coup pour l'embrasser.

8 ans après:

Théo rendait visite à un de ses amis quand il aperçut une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts... Intrigué par ces deux attributs Théo la questionna:

-quel âge as-tu?

-Cinq ans dit la petite.

-Comment s'appelle ton papa?

-lequel?

-Hein?

-Ben vile papa gryffy ou le papa serpy?

-Ça va Lily rentre à la maison ta glace est prête dite une voix que Théo ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Harry...

-Salut ça faisait un bail.

-Cette petite c'était ta fille et la sienne n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, Draco est à l'intérieur si tu veux lui parler.

-Ah oui tient c'est la sienne et celle-là la tienne.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Les invitations pour mon mariage avec Ron.

-Sérieux? C'est super ça!

Théo était content celui qui avait été son premier amour le félicitait pour l'amour de sa vie. Il resta là l'après-midi à parler avec ses deux amis en regardant leur progéniture... Elle leur ressemblait bien, elle avait du caractère, elle était rusé, courageuse, et n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses deux papas.

Ps: Pour les fautes d'orthographes ça ne sert a rien de me le dire T.T car voyez vous certains de mes amis m'ont dit de vérifier avant de publier et malheureusement leurs correcteur en ont mis plus qu'il y en avait , même certaines phrases ont changés ... Donc veuillez m'escusez si vous voyez des fautes impardonnables O.O car moi à l'origine mon texte était tout beau et tout dans mon cahier et corriger par une prof de français alors zute :'(


End file.
